


Slickness

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Latex, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank rides Gee while they talk about latex.





	Slickness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day eight. The prompt was latex.  
> Gerard is referred to with both he and they pronouns throughout this story, as they are nonbinary.

Frank’s hands were planted firmly on Gerard’s chest, and he loved what he could feel under his fingers. Slick latex, stretched taut over Gee’s chest and stomach in a leotard with an opening for their cock, which Frank was fucking himself on. His weight was all leaning onto Gee’s chest and he was sweating from the exertion.

Gerard looked amazing in the latex leotard, but to be fair Frank thought they looked amazing in anything. The shininess of the black latex contrasted beautifully with Gee’s pale skin and wild red hair. 

“Oh fuck, Gee!” Frank whined, bouncing on Gerard’s cock desperately. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

“You look so pretty baby,” Gerard growled from under him, reaching up to cup his jaw in one strong hand. 

“Oh, you-” Frank was cut off by a moan as Gerard hit his prostate at the perfect angle. “You look so hot in this fucking thing.”

Gerard smiled and moved his hand up into Frankie’s hair, twisting and pulling back on it until Frank tipped his head back and gasped. 

“I’d like to see you in latex some day, huh?” Gerard said. 

“Yeah?” Frank whined. 

“Or maybe you’d like to see me in some different latex? Maybe some tall, tall boots with tall, tall heels?” Gerard teased. 

“Oh fuck yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
